Boda Zombi
by Gery Whitlock
Summary: HHC. Cuando se juntan las mayores obsesiones de Alice, la organización de eventos y la moda y a esto le sumas Halloween, no hay quien la detenga hasta que consiga lo que quiere…


_Disclaimer_: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Stephanie Meyer y su casa editorial, la trama si es mía, quisiera que Jasper también.

_**"Happy Halloween Contest "**_

_Título: Boda Zombi  
>Penname: Gery Whitlock<br>Summary: Cuando se juntan las mayores obsesiones de Alice, la organización de eventos y la moda y a esto le sumas Halloween, no hay quien la detenga hasta que consiga lo que quiere…  
>Pareja a trabajar: Alice-Jasper<br>Número de palabras: _4.573 palabras

**Boda Zombi**

-Por favor, por favor, por favor- repetía Alice suplicándole a Bella poniendo en su cara la mueca de un puchero adorable, intentando convencerla pero yo sabía que sería difícil hacerlo, en esto Bella se estaba mostrando inflexible.

-Que no Alice, esta vez no me amarraras con tu truco de la cara de _Gato con Botas_. No permitiré que mi hija me vea de esa forma tan macabra- dijo Bella cruzándose de brazo y pude sentir a Alice perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡No es macabra! - Gritó exasperada pateando el suelo como una niña pequeña, sonreí como solo Alice hacia que yo sonriera.

-Está bien, no es macabra - dijo Bella enojada también -. ¡Es ridícula!- Explotó retándola, desde que Bella había sido transformada, era más segura de sí misma y no se dejaba manipular fácilmente.

El enojo de Alice iba en aumento y por más que yo intentara calmarla silenciosamente con mi don era realmente imposible, solo había una manera de evitar que la ira de mi esposa cayera sobre Bella y estaba en mis manos.

-Cariño, relájate… Convencerás a Rose de hacerlo de nuevo, a ella y Emmett no les disgusta. - Me acerque y tome su mano, ella respiró profundo recuperando el control de su genio, me miró y me transmitió su agradecimiento, le lanzó a Bella una mirada fulminante y caminó hacia las escaleras.

-Rosalie- llamó con voz cantarina y sonriendo maliciosamente -. Tengo una idea que te va a encantar. - Desapareció y voltee a ver a Bella al sentir su agradecimiento.

Simplemente le asentí simulando seguir viendo la televisión pero atento a la voz de mi Alice en el piso de arriba intentando sacar a Rosalie de su habitación. Pero yo sabia y podía sentir que Rosalie la ignoraría por un buen rato, Alice también lo sabía, todos podíamos escuchar cada movimiento de Rose y Emmett en su habitación, pero la ansiedad de mi esposa era mayor que la lujuria que salía de la habitación en el piso de arriba.

De hecho estaba logrando sacar de quicio a Rosalie y podía sentir una tormenta acercarse.

-Alice- le llame con voz de cautela, intentando advertirle que si continuaba de esa manera se iba a armar una grande.

-Jazz, no puede ignorarme para siempre, esto es de vida o muerte- me dijo desde el piso de arriba, resople ante lo exagerada ¡ya estábamos muertos! -. Vamos, Rose, ¿no puedes simplemente escucharme un momento?

-Dios mío Alice, estaba a punto… a punto… de tener un orgasmo múltiple y lo has arruinado, como castigo no hare nada así te mueras otra vez.- El grito furioso de Rosalie causo un sollozo en Alice. Antes de que el primer sollozo terminara ya yo estaba a su lado confortándola y mandándole a Emmett la mayor cantidad de aburrimiento y apatía que podía a través de la puerta cerrada.  
>-¿Emmett? ¿Que le pasa a Emmetsito?- La voz desesperada de Rosalie me hizo sonreír con maldad mientras llevaba a Alice hacia el salón nuevamente, ella aún sollozaba sin lágrimas pero se refugiaba en mi pecho para disimular su estado.<p>

-JASPER WHITLOCK HALE CULLEN O COMO TE LLAMES- Una Rose muy ridícula, vestida como una payasa "sexy", el disfraz contaba con un vestido donde por poco sus pechos se desbordaban y la falda era tan corta que estaba seguro que cuando subiera las escaleras todo el que estuviera abajo vería lo que había debajo que me sospechaba era nada, tenía una peluca rosada y la nariz roja. Todos en la sala la miramos y estuvimos unos momentos en silencio detallándola sorprendidos.

Todo el efecto de su ira se fue por el desagüe cuando al unísono todos los que estábamos en el salón, que éramos el resto de la familia exceptuando a Carlisle que estaba de guardia, nos largamos a reír a carcajadas porque definitivamente la imagen dura y fría de Rose estaba por el subsuelo gracias a ese disfraz.

Sin esperárnoslo Emmett apareció junto a Rose que se debatía entre la vergüenza y la ira y su aparición hizo que todos nos silenciáramos al ver como lucia. Definitivamente este par era más pervertido de lo que nos imaginábamos.

-¿En serio?- dijo Edward ahora con asco -. Con razón estaban bloqueando sus pensamientos.

-Son más asquerosos de lo que nos imaginábamos- dijo mi Alice simulando arcadas.

-La idea nos la dio la enana, en la fiesta de Nessie - acusó Rose.

-¿Que?- dijimos los demás viendo a Alice y ella nos miraba sorprendida también.

-¿Que yo qué? Repítelo Rosalie Lilian Hale - La voz amenazadora de Alice al acercarse acobardo hasta a la misma Rose y Emmett, se colocó delante de ella gruñéndole a mi pequeña, solo eso basto para que yo me interpusiera también entre ellos gruñéndole a Emmett de regreso.

-Niños- llamo Esme con voz tranquilizadora y hasta aburrida de presenciar siempre lo mismo.

Al escuchar a Esme todos soltamos risitas y miradas acusadoras a Emmett que se encogió sobre sí mismo avergonzado, ya que su disfraz de niño lo hacía ver aún más ridículo que a Rosalie con la gorra de lado, y simplemente con unos bermudas que se veía se había puesto rápidamente antes de bajar.

-Alice, tu mencionaste lo del Payaso con los niños en la fiesta de Cumplemes de Nessie- acusó Rosalie intentando desviar la atención hacia Alice de nuevo y yo le gruñí.

-Me refería a lo asqueroso que se veía su actitud, por eso lo despedí, con un pedófilo tras Nessie es suficiente- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y quitándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Alguien llamo? - La peste a cachorro inundo la casa y tanto Emmett como Rosalie corrieron a velocidad vampírica de nuevo a su habitación.

-Hablando del Pedófilo - murmuró Alice arrugando la nariz.

-En la sala- dijo Esme invitándolo a pasar y Edward bufó mientras Bella suspiraba resignada. Nessie dormida en los brazos de Edward se removió un poco.

-Familia llegó por quien lloraban, si pudieran hacerlo, por cierto, ¿acabo de ver un cabello rosa subir por la escalera?- exclamó Jacob extrañado al entrar en el salón y sentarse junto a Edward mirando a Nessie con la lengua saliendo de un lado de su boca como si estuviera en su estado lobuno y soltando baba.

Ante su pregunta soltamos risitas y Rosalie arriba gruñó audiblemente para nuestros oídos superdotados, pero evitamos responderle, él se lo perdió.

-¿Jacob, tienes que hacer eso?- dijo Bella irritada por la actitud animal de si "yerno" hacia su hija.

Él solo la miró un par de segundos, le sonrió superficialmente y siguió mirando a Nessie embelesado.

-A todo esto- dijo Rosalie entrando al salón vestida normalmente y con su cara fruncida en una mueca de molestia -. ¿Que era eso de vida o muerte, Alice? Me disculpas si no te escuche mientras intentaba tener un orgasmo - anunció sarcásticamente y todos rodamos los ojos.

-Cierto- reboto emocionada Alice entre mis brazos, recordando el principal motivo de toda la locura que era la casa esta mañana -. Se acerca Halloween - dijo con esa sonrisa inocente que ponía cada vez que quería convencer a alguien de hacer alguna de las cosas locas que se le ocurrían.

-Aja ¿y eso a mí qué?- dijo Rosalie con voz de fastidio -. Somos vampiros, no brujas te informo, así que ese día no se aplica a nosotros. - Se apartó el dorado cabello del hombro y en ese momento entró Emmett y se sentó a su lado mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, miré a Edward y éste sonreía mirándome, el hermano oso planeaba algo contra mí por bajarle "literalmente" los ánimos hace rato, estaría preparado.

-Será el primer Halloween de Nessie, deberíamos celebrarlo y hacerlo especial para ella- dijo mirando a Rosalie y Bella, con esto planeaba convencer a alguna de las dos, si alguna de ellas decía que sí sus respectivos esposos aceptarían también, sonreí ante lo astuta que era mi esposa.

-Ya te dije que yo no lo haré, Alice, y no utilices a mi hija para tus retorcidos caprichos- respondió Bella exasperada mirando molesta a Alice.

-¿Retorcidos caprichos? - preguntó Alice ofendida poniendo una mano en su pecho dramáticamente y yo sonreí-. Ni que me llamaran Rosalie- dijo como si fuera obvio y podría jurar que vi fuego salir de los ojos de Rose.

-No lo hare, sea lo que sea, no lo hare - anunció Rosalie cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Alice con suficiencia y altanería.

-Las bodas temáticas están de moda… ¡Quiero organizar una de Halloween!-Alice comenzó a hacer el puchero y todos voltearon a mirar a otro lado como mecanismo de defensa, para mí era simplemente imposible mirar a otro lado cuando ella ponía en su angelical rostro ese adorable puchero.

-Además- dijo Bella como para sí -, si tanto quieres hacerlo, ¿por qué no lo haces tú?- Preguntó y en ese momento sentí que todo se me estaba volteando.

Alice me miró con esa luz en sus ojos dorados, con ese anhelo y el indicio del puchero en su rostro, no necesitaba ser empático para saber que ella estaba expectante ante mi respuesta.

-Cariño, para nosotros es suficiente una vez... ¿recuerdas?- le dije y en mi voz se noto el nerviosismo ante las locas ideas de mi esposa.

-Pero, Jazzy, será una linda historia para contarle a nuestros nietos- me miró batiendo sus pestañas rápidamente y yo reí.

Bella bufó audiblemente cuando ella dijo "Linda", solo ella y yo sabíamos lo que mi pequeña tramaba planear.

-Alice, no tendremos hijos, mucho menos nietos- le dije en un susurro para no herir susceptibilidades a nuestra madre y hermana.

-¡Los hijos de Nessie serán como nuestros nietos!- Podría jurar que vi a Jacob mover el trasero emocionado como si de una cola perruna se tratara, ese chico estaba pasando más tiempo como perro que como hombre y estaba perdiendo sus modales humanos.

-¡Oh, por favor...! ¿Jacob podrías dejar de gritar tus pensamientos insanos con mi hija?- dijo Edward incomodo y molesto -. Aún es una niña, contrólate- le gruñó mirándolo fulminante y Jacob se encogió y lloriqueo como un perro.

Alice me miraba aún, esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte y yo no encontraba una manera de negarme, era mi Alice, ella me manejaba con su dedo meñique, haría cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz. Todos en la sala me miraban en un incomodo silencio, esperando para ver el momento en que finalmente le diría que sí, no había manera en que le dijera que no. Alice tuvo una visión y su sonrisa se hizo ancha pero espero a que yo hablara para demostrar su verdadera felicidad.

-Tienes que pedirlo correctamente, cariño- le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa, ella emitió un chillido de emoción y se lanzó a mis brazos.

Escuchamos el auto de Carlisle por el camino a casa y mamá corrió a recibirlo al garaje.

-Justo a tiempo- dijo Alice-. Cuando te lo pida tiene que estar toda la familia.

-Y yo que pensé que lo había visto todo- comentó Edward por lo bajo.

Cuando lo mire interrogante, él solo se encogió de hombros.

-Tu esposa tiene unas ideas muy interesantes - respondió con burla y yo lo fulmine con la mirada tomando la mano de Alice entre una de las mías.

-Hola, familia- dijo Carlisle entrando tras Esme que fue corriendo al estudio a dejar el maletín y regreso a su lado en un par de segundo.

-Esme me dijo que tienen una noticia que darme. - Nos miró interrogante a Alice y a mí.

-En realidad yo aún tengo que hacer algo- dijo Alice levantándose y llevándome con ella al centro de la sala.

-No te arrodilles- le dije cuando vi sus intenciones de hacerlo.

-Dijiste que lo preguntara como debe ser- me dijo sonriendo.

-Si te arrodillas me dolerá la espalda de doblarme aún más para mirarte - le dije sonriendo y ella me sacó la lengua infantilmente. Los demás en la sala nos miraban sonriendo.

Alice tomó mis manos y las llevó a su pecho, mirándome a los ojos.

-Nosotros dijimos que una sola vez era suficiente para declararnos amor y fidelidad eterna. Te Amo, Me Amas y eso nos basta, vamos a divertirnos un poco. Jasper Whitlock haz feliz a esta Novia Cadáver siendo mi Novio Zombi.- Todos nos reímos y ella borró la sonrisa de su cara y nos miró amenazante a cada uno y luego continuó como si nada-. Cásate conmigo de nuevo.

-Serás la Novia Cadáver más hermosa que exista- le dije enviándole mi amor y ella suspiro recibiéndolo -. Me casare contigo las veces que quieras y en la forma que quieras, bajo el agua, de zombis, hasta disfrazados de lobos si quieres - le respondí bajando mi rostro para besarla.

Solo en casa, con nuestra familia podíamos ser nosotros mismo y demostrarnos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, yo igual tenía que intentar controlar mi don para no manipular los de los demás pero era más fácil.

Cuando nos separamos toda la familia se acercó a felicitarnos, era algo extraño, ya estábamos casados pero se sentía como si fuera la primera vez y comprendí el motivo por el que Emmett y Rosalie se casaban tantas veces aparte de mantener la imagen que proyectábamos a los humanos.

Era emocionante y se sentía renacer el amor por tu compañero.

-Jazzy…- hablo Alice dubitativa llamando la atención no solo mía sino de los demás- ¿Si quisiera también podríamos hacer una Boda Vulturi?- Al decir esto todos nos reímos a carcajadas pero Edward lanzo una carcajada que despertó a Nessie, Bella y Jacob se lanzaron hacia la niña para tomarla y esta vez el perro gano y Bella lo miró enfurruñada cuando las risas de mi sobrina invadió la estancia, nadie pudo resistirse a la felicidad que irradiaba la niña y que yo proyecte, haciendo olvidar por el momento la locura que sería la casa con Alice planeando una Boda Zombi, y así honrar a su nueva película favorita, La novia Cadáver.

-::-

Alice organizando una boda era como vivir en una película de terror, Alice organizando una boda zombi, no tenía ningún calificativo que sirviera, era simplemente estresante y lo peor de todo, había prohibido el sexo hasta la boda, según para aumentar nuestro deseo mutuo, como si yo necesitara eso. Todas las noches debía quedarme en nuestra habitación viéndola elegir hasta el color de la suela de los zapatos que usaría el perro, es decir, Jacob y sentir la lujuria que invadía la Mansión Cullen gracias a mis hermanos y padres adoptivos, sin poder siquiera tocarla porque sabía que en cuanto la tocara derribaría todas sus barreras y ella acabaría cediendo ante mí.

Gracias a Dios el día de Halloween llegó y la casa había sido adornada realmente para la ocasión, de hecho, irónicamente habíamos puesto en el salón nueve ataúdes hechos a la medida de cada uno con nuestros nombres, el de Nessie era de color rosa princesa y ella estaba fascinada con él. A Jacob le pusimos una cama para perros acorde a su tamaño, aún me reía al recordar lo enojado que se puso a verla, eso fue idea de Rosalie.

Toda la casa estaba oscura, con tela de arañas en cada rincón, figuras de plástico muy realistas que apuesto a que asustaban más a los humanos que las de las supuestas "_Mansiones del Terror_" que instalaban en las ferias. Había ajo colgado por varias partes, otra ironía más y las acostumbradas calabazas con expresiones macabras.

Pero lo más impresionante de la decoración era el jardín, donde celebraríamos nuestra boda, tumbas por doquier, dirán que eso era copiado de las fiestas de Halloween de la Mansión Play Boy, pero he aquí la diferencia, las lapidas, eran en realidad el respaldo de las sillas donde se sentarían los invitados, cada una con su nombre, las de la familia, tenían otra ironía, tenían nuestras verdaderas fechas de nacimiento y muerte.

Se puede decir que les estaríamos diciendo a los invitados la verdad detrás de cada detalle pero ellos no la verían y nosotros disfrutábamos jugando con el secreto.

El sitio que se dispuso para el brindis estaba lleno de lapidas, algunas sostenían las mesas cubiertas con manteles que simulaban mas tela de arañas, en el centro de cada mesa habían esculturas, de las que encuentras en los cementerios, desde adorables querubines hasta las más espeluznantes de "La Parca" o el Ángel de la Muerte con la chícora preparada para arrancar cabezas.

La pista de baile, un tableado que resguardaba el césped del jardín de las pisadas de los bailarines era un enorme espiral en blanco y negro como el piso del salón de la Mansión que utilizaron para grabar el video musical Everybody (Backstreet Back) de la famosa BoyBand de los 90´s los Backstreet Boys, el que había inspirado gran parte de la decoración, incluyendo la mesa de banquetes (el cual solo injerirían los humanos) que estaba abarrotada de comida y por entre la comida se asomaban ratas y arañas de plástico.

Alice, Esme, Rosalie y la misma Bella se habían esmerado en lograr todo esto, bueno en realidad las últimas tres habían seguido las ordenes histéricas de mi novia neurótica, como la llamaba desde hace dos días, porque estaba como las mujeres que aparecían en ese programa que a Alice le encantaba ver y que yo me reía de los pobres hombres que se casarían con esas locas. Y aquí estaba yo, casado con esa loca desde hace mas de sesenta años y vistiéndome para casarme de nuevo con ella.

Por la ventana de nuestra habitación vi a los invitados comenzar a llegar y con mi oído vampírico trate de oír lo que sucedía en la habitación de Esme y Carlisle que era donde Alice se estaba preparando, podía escuchar risitas divertidas pero de resto estaba cuchicheando muy suavemente para no ser escuchadas.

-Un momento- escuche la voz de Alice, con ese tono que advertí tormenta porque se le había pasado un detalle importante como por ejemplo colocar tela de arañas en el mesón del banquete.

Agudice el oído para ver si la tormenta me caía a mí.

-Si ustedes están aquí, las tres - dijo con el tono que podía asustarme más un ejército de cien neófitos contra mí solo-. ¿Quién se está encargando de maquillar a Jasper?

Está bien, esto había sido peor que un ejército de doscientos neófitos contra mi solo, eso podía manejarlo pero mis hermanas/cuñadas intentando maquillarme bajo estrictas ordenes de mi esposa/novia era realmente aterrador. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar y escapar la estampida de dos vampiras disfrazadas y maquilladas, Rosalie de momia, mostrando su curvilíneo cuerpo a través de las vendas que lo rodeaban como una segunda piel y Bella tenía un vestido rojo de época que se ceñía a su cintura y el medio rostro y parte del pecho cubierto por maquillaje que simulaba piel quemada y al rojo vivo bajo una máscara que apenas cubría parte del rostro quemado.

Me pegué contra la pared que tenía detrás evaluando mis vías de escape, no dejaría que me maquillaran. Le gruñí a modo de advertencia y ellas se miraron y sonrieron con suficiencia acuclillándose delante de mi dispuestas a luchar, yo sabía que podía con las dos, pero sabía que me ganaría un paliza de parte de mis hermanos y quizás de la propia Alice.

-Alice- llamo dulcemente Bella mirándome con suficiencia, preparada para saltar sobre mí si pretendía escapar.

-¿Sí, Bella?- contestó mi pequeña desde el cuarto de nuestros padres adoptivos.

-Tú esposo o futuro esposo no quiere cooperar- le dijo y su sonrisa se amplió más y yo le gruñí más fuerte.

-Jasper Whitlock te dejas maquillar ahora mismo o si no iré y te daré una paliza que te quedara doliendo el trasero por el resto de la eternidad y además estarás sin sexo un mes más, ¿entendido?- Su voz furiosa martilleaba en mi cabeza -. Y no le gruñas a Bella.- remató la amenaza.

_¡¿Un Mes? ¡Un mes sin sexo!_ Alice estaba loca, con todo lo que me he aguantado estas dos semanas, soy un vampiro empático y vivo con tres parejas más que viven su vida sexual a plenitud y exudan lujuria en cada minuto que pasan con su pareja ¿Y yo debe aguantar eso durante un mes sin ningún tipo de desahogo?

-Maquíllenme- dije sentándome en la silla que una muy sonriente Rosalie me tendía.

-Lo que hace la amenaza del _No Sexo_- murmuro Rosalie -. Aprende Bella, cuando quieras que Edward haga algo que no quiere hacer, amenázalo con el _No Sexo_ y se rendirá fácilmente - hablo comenzando a trabajar en mi rostro y cuello como si estuviera explicando que dos más dos, son cuatro.

Cuando diez minutos después terminaron me quede impresionado, claro, trabajaron a velocidad vampírica pero a un humano este trabajo profesional le hubiese costado al menos dos horas y ellas lo terminaron muy rápido.

Mi rostro era prácticamente el de un Zombi, en una mejilla tenía un corte sangrante muy real, me habían maquillado los ojos para que se vieran hundidos y casi cerrados. En la frente me pusieron una cicatriz que parecía que me habían abierto la cabeza y me había cosido de nuevo.

El cuello parecía estar prácticamente desgarrado, como si me lo hubiese mordido un lobo, temía al maquillaje pero sinceramente me gusto como se veía, era muy real y parecía un zombi, si Alice estaba feliz con esto yo lo estaría también.

-::-

Casi sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba en el "altar" esperando por mi Alice, me sentía tan nervioso y emocionado como lo estuve la primera vez.

-Cálmate hermano, me estas pasando tus nervios, literalmente- me susurro Edward que originalmente (nótese el sarcasmo) se había disfrazado de Drácula.

Los invitados estaban en sus lugares, algunos fascinados, otros divertidos y algunos más hasta asustados por la decoración.

Como en el matrimonio de Edward y Bella entre los invitados figuraban vampiros y humanos, los últimos, amigos que había hecho Alice en su último año en la preparatoria cuando yo simulaba ir a la universidad. Todos estaban disfrazados también, Alice había exigido que todos los disfraces fueran terroríficos, ella decía que ver ángeles, vaqueros, hadas o princesas rondando por ahí arruinarían el ambiente de terror. Hasta Nessie que simulaba a la adorable niña vampira de Entrevista con el Vampiro, Claudia, parecía como un ángel traído del inframundo.

Alice hizo su entrada, majestuosa con la marcha fúnebre de fondo en lugar de la marcha nupcial, sonreí al verla tan hermosa y radiante aun con todo el maquillaje que la hacía parecer una muerta en descomposición, el vestido blanco, rasgado y lleno de tierra por varios lugares enmarcaba ese cuerpo que deseaba recorrer, el velo lleno de ramitas y rasgado, el mejor detalle de su atuendo era el bouquet, la estructura ósea de una mano, hasta el antebrazo.

El momento de los anillos llego y yo no podía separar mi mirada de la de Alice, ella colocó la alianza en mi dedo en silencio con una sonrisa en sus labios, los votos los diríamos después ya que habíamos preparado algo especial.

Cuando intente colocar la alianza en su dedo este me quedo en la mano, sorprendido la mire y ella me miró con culpabilidad aguantando las ganas de reír, los invitados si no lo resistieron, riéndose y causando que nosotros también lo hiciéramos, puse la alianza en su verdadero dedo y el falso lo guarde en mi bolsillo dejándolo sobresalir.

Cuando nos correspondían los votos, nos volvimos a poner frente a frente, mirándonos a los ojos.

-Una vez puede no ser suficiente para declararte mi amor- comencé a recitar lo que Alice me había hecho memorizar luego de escribirlos juntos.

-Una vez más es para recordarle al mundo que eres mío- declaro ella, mirándome a los ojos.

-Una vez más es para hacerte feliz cueste lo que me cueste- le dije.

-Una vez más es para demostrarte que soy feliz a tu lado.

-Una vez más es para declararte mía por la eternidad.

-Una vez más es para declararte mi amor- me dijo y por su mirada sabía que si pudiera llorar de felicidad lo estaría haciendo.

-Una vez más es para prometerte que aun en "la muerte" estaré junto a ti- dijimos juntos sonriendo, ya estamos muertos de todas maneras y sin esperar que Emmett dijera que podía besarla, la besé.

Me apoderé de sus labios declarándole con acciones lo que acababa de decirle con palabras, ambos sabíamos el contenido de nuestros votos, pero la emoción del momento era incomparable con algo más. Sentí la incomodidad de los invitados, puesto que estaba comenzando a perder el control de mis emociones y proyectándolas, tuve que separarme de mí de nuevo esposa y sonreí tímidamente hacia los invitados.

Emmett se estaba aguantando las risas y tuvo que carraspear varias veces para poder hablar.

-Bueno como ya se adelantaron a la parte del beso, los declaro zombi y cadáver casados- sonrió-. Puedes besarla otra vez.

La fiesta fue la mejor fiesta de muertos, no muertos que pudo haber en todo el estado de Washington, disfrutamos porque sabíamos que esta era nuestra despedida en este pueblo, varias personas comenzaban a sospechar de nosotros y se preguntaban por Nessie, así que esta fue nuestra última actividad social en Forks.

El momento más memorable de la noche fue cuando colocaron Thriller de Michael Jackson y como si del video se tratara todos lo comenzaron a bailarlo como en el video con Esme y Carlisle a la cabeza, lo tomé todo en video para sobornar en el futuro.

Esa noche nos dejarían la casa solo a nosotros para que tuviéramos nuestra noche de bodas, la Luna de Miel la tendríamos luego de la mudanza, porque boda sin luna de miel, no era boda.

-::-

Al dia siguiente…

-¡Estamos en casa!- Gritó Bella desde la entrada mientras Edward entraba detrás de ella con Reneesme en brazos.

Al cruzar el umbral fueron golpeados por una intensa ola de lujuria, amor y placer que los dejó a ambos jadeando y a la pequeña confundida.

-Jasper, contrólate, estamos con Nessie - Gruñó Edward removiéndose incómodo.

Sus oídos vampíricos captaron el choque de cuerpos de piedra y los jadeos (innecesarios) que proferían sus hermanos desde el piso de arriba.

-Regresen… en un… rato…- escucharon la voz de Alice entre gemidos- Aún no… terminamos nuestra… noche de… bodas -termino con un gritito de placer -. Oh Jazz- el placer en el ambiente aumento, Jasper había perdido el control de su don y proyectaba sus sentimientos como los de Alice, una bomba letal.

"_Wow Jasper debe ser un Dios en la cama"_ pensó Bella, quien en ese momento agradeció contar con su escudo y su esposo no hubiese escuchado esa indirecta queja de su desempeño sexual.

Edward y Bella se apresuraron en salir de la casa y no porque no les gustara lo que estaban sintiendo, estando solos hubiesen aprovechado la lujuria que inundaba la casa pero su pequeña hija comenzaba a comportarse extraño intentando movimientos como los perros con el brazo de su padre, mala influencia de Jake en ella.

Los adultos la miraban sorprendidos, comprendían que el don de Jasper influía en cómo se sentía la niña pero los movimientos no eran más que una mala influencia del perro sarnoso de Jake, alias, pedófilo imprimador de niñas inocentes.

Sin pensarlo mucho más se alejaron de la casa para dejar tranquilos a los recién casados que terminaran de tener su noche/día de bodas.

:-:

Nota de Autora: Buenos si han llegado hasta aquí les agradezco enormemente, lo mío no es el humor pero lo intente de corazón!

Gracias a mis chicas de mi TL en Twitter que soportaron mis muchas preguntas ya que este fue un fic sin Beta.

Gracias a las organizadoras del Contest por los ánimos que me dieron, ¿con toda la promoción pues como no me iban a dar ganas de escribir? Mucho Éxito Chicas!

Me despido y ya les avisare cuando sean las votaciones…

¿Merezco Review?


End file.
